


Yandere Kankri x Reader.

by InkedWithCuriosity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Yandere, Yandere Kankri - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedWithCuriosity/pseuds/InkedWithCuriosity
Summary: Follow (Y/N) Through their struggles to escape the suffocating hold of their Matesprite Kankri.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you would like to see the story on Wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/story/99350268-yandere-kankri-x-reader  
> *If you would like to see the story on Quotev- https://www.quotev.com/story/9159033/Yandere-Kankri-x-Reader

It's been awhile since I last I spoke in any other tongue besides sorrow and worry. He has kept me here for quiet a while now. Locking me away from their friendly embraces, their joyous smiles. Kankri being the only company, or at least the only living company I have. He let me keep the only reminder of my morail. Though his bright grey eyes seem empty his soft smile filled the void in my pump biscuit. A fluffy lime green scalemate given to me by my dear friend Terezi was held closely to my chest as I ran down the curving hallways. He screamed after me, yelling for me to stop, that he loved me. I didn't respond, I never did.  
I kept running. My adrenaline leading the way. I didn't know were I was going, I just knew it was away from him. Every piece of furniture, every object I drew near I slammed on the grown to slow him down. I liked to pretend it help. But I knew it didn't. It slowed me down as well. At one point I only aimed for light breakable objects that would cut his bare feet. And it worked, somewhat. I would hear him curse behind me then continue chasing me without a second thought. Soon I didn't here him anymore. No cries for me to stop, no cursing, even his loud steps have disappeared. I could only here my breathing as I ran on. I couldn't stop smiling at that point. My frantic plan has worked. Maybe he couldn't take the pain anymore and fell, or maybe he slipped? Oh! Who cares!? I thought, seeing the front door of the his hive. My smile grew, tears started to burst from my eyes. I reached the door. I grabbed the cool handle, it wouldn't budge.  
For a moment I was almost hysterical. Then I realized it was locked. Quickly I unlocked the door. throwing it open. A burst of cold air hit my grey skin. Taking a shaky step outside I restrained from collapsing. I can't even remember the last time I saw the moon orbiting around Beforus. It was beautiful.  
After a moment of staring at the purple moon I began to run through the tall grass, not even thinking of were I was going. I started to laugh in pure joy, almost dancing in the grass as I ran. I can't believe it I was finally-Crying out in pain I fell, a beast trap held fast onto my ankle. I pulled at it ruthlessly.  
"Please! This can't be happening!" I continued to pull at the iron teeth.  
My hands now slippery with my own blood from the wounds.  
"Please!" The joy I once held greedily drained from my grasp.  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"I sobbed whilst viciously yanking at the jaws of my ruining. Before collapsing in the tall grass from exhaustion of the recent battles.  
I don't know when, or even how I managed to escape the traps hold. I just remember waking up near a stream. It was blindingly bright outside. The suns toxic rays bled out before the surrounding landscape. My head aced feeling as though it had taken more than one blow to the skull. Standing I searched for my beloved scalemate.  
A soft squeak resonated from the branches high above my head. I turned my gaze skyward. It was caught in one of the higher tree branches.

"How...?" I wondered out loud climbing the tree.  
This might sound a tad funny, or maybe even odd, but it seemed the closer I got to my scalemate it seemed to get farther and farther away. I kept after it like Cronus is with his flirting, just non stop. Then there was a loud crack. The branch I once held splintered and snapped. And I fell. As I fell the world cracked and splintered. Falling away from reality.There was nothing to land on. Only darkness seemed to be able to hold me in its strong grip.  
Then I was gasping for air, My eyes shot open only to be met with darkness once more. I could no longer see, for a cloth was wrapped around my eyes, noted tightly at the back of my head.  
However I was warm and strangely comfortable. A soothing voice loomed just above my ear. And caring hands swept through my hair, they tried to calm me from the recent nightmares. And it worked.  
Leaning in and out of the abyss. My mind all fogy and numb. I felt... Weird. Something was missing, yet I didn't care at the time. I felt tired, mentally and physically. All I wanted at the time was rest and that was exactly what I got.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was blurred, my mouth a dessert. Bells sang into my ears causing a dull headache to approach. I reached a hand up to hold my forehead and closed my eyes. Taking in a deep breath I gazed upon my new prison.  
It was no longer dark. The blind fold having been removed. Though I might as well be blind for everything was blended into each other. There was a soft sneeze as someone shuffled around the room.  
"Hello?" I said groggily. at first there was no response. although I did hear shuffling. I called out again this time sitting up. "I know you can here me." Again no response.  
I rubbed my eyes to clear them, it helped, but everything was still fogy. I glanced over to where I herd the current noise. A bright red blob could be seen across the room. After a few moments the blob stood and walked towards me, as he did, it became clear that the blob was Kankri.  
"Kankri...? W-what, but how." I whispered confused.  
"Y9u sh9uldn't 6e awake." He stated calmly.  
I stared up at him confused as my visioned cleared.  
"But... I thought I was finally..." I sniffed, my gaze falling to the hard wood floor.  
"What?" He stared at me with a soft smile.

"I-it's nothing." I stated.  
I stole a gaze around the room. All of my things have been moved around and boxes lined the far wall to the left of me. It seemed he has moved me from my respiteblock to the attic. My confused expression went to him.  
"Why are we in the attic?" I spoke all ready knowing the answer.  
"Isn't it 96vi9us?" He crouched down so his face would be inches from mine. "Y9u tried t9 run 9ff again. Y9u tried t9 a6and9n me." He squished my cheeks "And yet I still d9n't quite understand as t9 why y9u w9uld d9 such a thing."  
I frowned ripping my face from his soft grasp.  
"Seriously?!" I scowled at him. "I keep telling you! Your fucking insane! You lured me in with kindness, you fooled me with caring words, you stole me away in the fiery morning from everyone I loved!" I smashed my fists on the bed.  
Tears now rained from my eyes. Yet I never looked away from his far off gaze.  
"(Y/N)... Y9u just d9n't understand. I did all 9f this f9r y9u." He whispered placing a hand on my bald up fists.  
"No! you don't understand! Kankri you did this for your own selfish reasons!" I yanked my hand from his. "Why can't you see that?!"  
He stared at me coldly. "I think y9u need t9 get s9me sleep s9 y9u can calm d9wn. When y9u wake up we will c9ntinue this c9nversation later."  
I stared at him in horror. I new what he was going to do, and I didn't want to sleep, not this way. He pulled out a small cylinder flask. It was filled with a strange black liquid. I tried to back away but was stopped when pain shot up my leg. I quickly looked at my ankle. I would have thought the night before was a dream if I didn't have proof wrapped around my ankle. The bandages where beginning to turn color as my blood began to spill from the concealed wounds.  
Kankri took this as an opportunity and leaped onto my stomach. He quickly held me down. I shut my mouth tight as he attempted to make me drink the goopy liquid. My tears fled from my eyes as I shook my head rapidly. This continued until he grabbed my mouth forcing it open I tried to bite him. Sadly I failed. He opened the flask with his razor sharp teeth, spitting the cork to the side.  
The liquid burned my throat and left a chard taste in my mouth. I gagged and coughed then everything disappeared, soon I was surrounded by nothing.  
Everything was pitch black, it's as if I were in some sort of void. I like to call this place a purgatory of something between life and death. Mostly because I new, somehow, that I was still alive.  
Time didn't seem to exist here. Heck nothing seemed to exist here.  
"Do I even exist?" I pondered out loud, my voice echoing back at me.  
I closed my eyes tightly pulling my legs to my chest as I floated in the now comforting darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

They layed limp in my arms. My brows knitted together as their words replayed in my think pan, how could they say such things, surly they didn't mean them, right? I scowled placing them back on the bed. they can't sleep on this thing forever, eventually i'll have to move their recoopracoon up here. I sighed sitting by their resting form. they are so peaceful when they're sleeping. A soft smile spread across my face as I began to stoke their soft cheek.  
I could spend eternity here with them, however there is much to be done before they wake up. Laying a tender kiss on their head I stood leaving the room. There are also people that I need to 'talk' with just in case another incident were to happen.  
I locked the attic door, the lock making a soft click with a turn of the key.  
As I began my decent down the stairs I placed the silver key around my neck, the chain brushing my neck tenderly. I winched remembering the wound (Y/N) has placed there. I scowled holding the still fresh cut in my palm. How could they hurt me like this? What have I done to them to deserve this?  
No matter, I need to meet up with Terezi. She has been nagging me about where (Y/N) has been and frankly I don't need her snooping around any more than she already has.  
But first I need to clean up the mess from last nights events. I stepped over the glass picking up overturned furniture and none broken items as I went. At one point I noticed a frame laying face down on the floor. I picked it up shakily turning it over. The glass was cracked spiraling like a spiderweb. I pulled the picture out.  
It was a picture of me and (Y/N) on our anniversary last year. They were as beutifull as ever, they were kissing my cheek as I took the picture. I smiled at the memory of that night. I sighed, so much has changed since then. I shoved the picture into my pocket placing the broken frame on the coffee table. Turning around I looked at the product of the chaos from last night.  
There was so much glass, some, along with parts of the floor were stained cherry red. I could Already tell it was going to be a bitch cleaning up.  
I stomped over to the closet swinging the door open. A horrid stench suffused the room. I glared at the garbage bag sitting in front of me. Well before I do anything else I should get this out of here.  
"I f9rg9t a69ut y9u." I spat at it. "I might as well put y9u 9n the 6urn pile 6ef9re y9u get me in tr9uble."  
I grabbed the bag slinging it over my shoulder heading towards the front door. I froze, The doorbell rang loudly warning me of the trespasser.  
"Dammit." I hissed placing the bag by the front door.  
I opened the door slowly. I looked down at Terezi.  
"I th9ught we were g9ing to meet up at the park." I said clearly irritated.  
"W3 W3R3, BUT 1 H4D NOTH1NG B3TT3R TO DO SO 1 THOUGHT WHY NOT COM3 OV3R 4ND S4Y H3LLO." She laughed.  
Well at least now I won't have to find an excuse to get her here. However the house is riddled with things that could get me culled. But...  
"Well then c9me 9n in." I stepped aside to let her in.  
"WH4T 1S TH4T 4LLFUL ST3NCH?!" She exclaimed gagging. "D1D SOM3TH1NG VOM1T THEN ROLL OV3R AND D13 IN H3R3?!"  
"N9, I just haven't taken 9ut the trash yet." I glanced over at the trash bag.  
"W3LL WH4T3V3R 1S 1N 1T SM3LLS 4WFUL." She said disgusted.  
"Nevermind that, d9 y9u want t9 see (Y/N) 9r n9t?" I spoke crossing my arms.  
"SH3'S H3R3?" Terezi said excitedly.  
"Uh. Yes, there upstairs. F9ll9w me." I began to walk towards the stairs.  
What the fuck am I thinking.  
"WHY 1S TH3R3 GL4SS 3V3RYWH3R3?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"...I sleepwalk." I said, sick of all her questions.  
"1 g3uss th4t 3xpl41ns why 1 sm3ll ch3rry too..." She whispered.  
"Yep." I scowled.  
"WHY D1DN'T YOU T3LL M3 TH3Y W3R3 H3R3?" Terezi Yelled Chasing after me.  
"6ecause they were g9ing t9 surprise y9u when we met up." I exclaimed falsely.  
We walked towards (Y/N)s old respiteblock , their door sitting ajar. I have yet to finish moving everything to the attic. I pushed the door open Terezi running past me quickly.  
"(Y/N)?!" She yelled happily.  
I stepped inside the room closing the door behind me. And so she couldn't escape I locked it with my key. Terezi spun around to face me.  
"W3R3'S (Y/N)?" She frowned.  
"S9rry, 6ut y9u just missed them." I smirked evilly.  
"BUT YOU JUST S41D TH4T TH3Y W3R3 H3R3!" Terezi said confused.  
"They are here, their just n9t in this r99m." I laughed stepping closer to her.  
Terezi backed away gripping her staff defensively.  
"W-W3LL WH3R3 4R3 TH3Y?" Terezi stuttered.  
I looked at her staff. Dammit I forgot that she had a sort of sword with her. Maybe I could distract her?  
"I'm j9king, they're sleeping in their recuperac99n." I stated.  
Terezi said nothing, she gave me a suspicious look whilst she turned walking towards the recuperacoon, I fallowed close behind.  
"TH3IR NOT-"  
I grabbed her walking stick hitting her hard in the head with it, she gasped falling into the recuperacoon. I dropped the staff climbing in after her. I landed on her stomach, she yelled in surprise. I grabbed her by the throat causing her to claw at my arms. She gasped for air causing slime to fill her mouth.  
"Y9U THINK Y9U C9ULD TAKE THEM AWAY FR9M ME!" I screech banging her head on the bottom of the recuperacoon. "Y9U D9N'T DESERVE THEM. I'M THE 9NLY 9NE F9R THEM, N9 9NE ELSE." I continued to screech.  
Soon Terezi went limp, her arms layed beside her slime soaked form. I let go of her neck reviling bruises in my wake. I took in a deep breath staring down at my hands.  
"L99k at me, I'm a mess." I breath out.  
I looked down at Terezi. "After I clean up everything I'll g9 take a sh9wer."  
I clime out of the recuperacoon wiping my hands on my sweater. I sighed Grabbing Terezi by her shoulders.  
"Her 69dy is already stiff." I laugh. "Y9u kn9w if y9u weren't s9 b9thers9me I w9uldn't have killed y9u." I stated matter of fact.  
I dragged Terezi out of the room to the stairs. I stopped for a moment.  
"Y9u kn9w after all 9f the excitement I d9n't much feel like dragging y9u d9wn the stairs..." I say bordly.  
I lift her up over my shoulder and fling her down the stairs. She lands on the last three steps with a loud crack. Teal begins to seep from her neck forming a sort of weak waterfall down the rest of the steps. Her dull eyes stair up at me. Then a thought hit me. I quickly step down the stairs towards the corpse.  
"I just remembered that (Y/N)s wriggling day is in tw9 days, and it w9uld be a shame if y9u didn't attend." I giggle grabbing Terezi by her twisted wrist.  
"6ut it seems I will have t9 clean y9u up a bit first!" I continue to giggle dragging her to the work room.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake with a start, grasping at my racing blood pumper. The room was dark, the only source of light being the moonlight that shined through my window. My eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, danced about the attic. I sighed remembering where I was.  
In the far corner boxes were piled on top of each other, and it seemed that everything, with the exception of my recoopracoon was moved up here. I rubbed my eyes tiredly with a yawn.  
"How long was I out?" I wonder out loud.  
"Couldn't have been that long, I'm not all wrinkly." I state looking at my hands.  
I sat up pushing the blankets aside, a soft squeak resonated beside me. I glanced over curiously. My eyes met with grey ones on the ever soft lime green scalemate. I picked him up hugging him close. He squeaked in response.  
"Mint! I'm so glad your still here!" I whisper quietly.  
To be honest, though silly, I think without the company of Mint I would have completely lost my mind. I would probably end up as the troll hatter. Mad, insane, and ever waiting for troll Alice to join me in a never ending tea party.  
I scoot to the edge of the bed. and slowly swing my legs over the edge. My ankle stinging in protest of the movement. I forgot about the injury, hopefully it's not as bad as it seems?  
I lift my injured leg back onto the bed and inspected the bandages. They are a bright white, not a single drop of blood to be seen. After a moment of just blankly staring at the wrapping I decided I needed to see how bad the actual wound was.  
Not going to lie, but I was afraid to look. Though I guess it's normal to be scared of seeing yourself injured.  
"Here we go." I breath out.  
With a deep breath I carefully unwrapped the bandages. They fell away without issue. The wound itself didn't seem to bad, or at least it didn't look infected. I could tell that I won't be able to walk on it for a while.  
The skin around my ankle was heavily bruised and stitches circled around it. I touched it with trembling fingers.  
"Shit... Why the fuck are there beast traps outside the fucking hive anyway?" I whisper angrily.  
Creak  
My head shot up, my eyes resting on the door. It seemed someone was walking up the stairs. Their soft footsteps were barley audible yet their presence was made noticeable by the stairs cries.  
I quickly laid down throwing the blanket over me and turned to face the wall. The door opened not a second later. His soft footsteps headed towards me. I tried my best to remain calm, but my pump biscuit frantically tried to escape my chest.  
He now stood behind me. I could feel him staring at me with his dull eyes.  
"H9w did this get here?" He questioned.  
Shit. I forgot about the bandage.  
"Y9u're awake aren't y9u (Y/N)?" He laughed silently.  
I froze. Already adrenaline was coursing through my body and before I could think I answered him.  
"No." I answered, instantly hating myself afterwards.  
Silence.  
Kankri sat down beside me placing a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at him. His eyes were soft, caring. However I knew his true nature, the monster he has become. He stared down at me, my gaze never leaving his. He smiled at me, I didn't smile back.  
Kankri Picked me up in his scrawny arms holding me close to his chest. The scent of blood and frosting danced about his bright red sweater. We sat there for a moment unmoving. My adrenaline rush subsiding.  
"D9 y9u kn9w what t9day is?" He questioned, voice muffled by my hair.  
"No. I was out for. I don't even know how long." I scowled at him.  
He laughed pecking my lips.  
"It's y9ur wriggling day silly!" He continued to laugh.  
My eyebrows knitted together. Has it really been that long?  
"9k y9u caught me, it's actually t9mmar9w, 6ut I was just s9 exited t9 sh9w y9u the surprise that, well, I th9ught why n9t cele6rate early?" He grinned evilly, continuing to ramble on.  
As he continued to ramble I zoned out. I've been trapped here for over a sweep. And yet no one has found me, no one has come to my rescue and I haven't successfully escaped either. I was rotting here in Kankri's arms with nothing but the comforting company of my scalemate and tower of books. Well along with Kankri's suffocating, constant company as well.  
"(Y/N)? Are y9u listening?" He asked worriedly.  
"Y-yea." I responded shakily.  
"Well?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Well, what?" I questioned.  
"D9 think that y9u will 6e a6le t9 muster up s9me energy t9 c9me d9wn stairs with me?" He smiled softly awaiting my answer.  
In all honesty I didn't want to go anywhere with him, I didn't want to be here in general. But I knew that, even though he's asking me, he's more of ordering me. And I didn't want to be punished again. Not after last time.  
The image of Karkat flashed across my memory. I shook my head quickly before it could manifest.  
"Yes, but I don't think I can walk..." I state tiredly.  
"D9n't w9rry, I will carry y9u."  
Kankri picked me up without effort carrying me to the door and down the stairs. The moment we made it to the hallway a strong stench invaded my nose. I scrunched my nose at the familiar scent looking up at Kankri in confusion as he continued to walk towards the living room.  
"9ur special guest has arrived!" Kankri shouted entering the room.  
The first thing I noticed was the fact that there were three trolls seated on the couch. However I could only see the top of theirs heads since the back of the couch was facing me and Kankri.  
I was exited for a moment. But quickly became confused. Did Kankri decide that I could see others again? Maybe me trying to escape opened his eyes to what he was doing? Jeez, now I'm nervous, I haven't seen another living being in so long. Yet... Something seemed... off. Not only the smell, but it was deathly quiet, all except for Kankri's footsteps.  
Kankri placed me on a stool in front of the coffee table, I strained my neck to see who was sitting on the couch in front of me. He moved to stand beside me and threw his hands into the air.  
"Surprise!" He shouted.  
I sat there unmoving, my mouth fell open in a silent cry. Sitting in front of me was Karkat, Nepeta and my moirail Terezi. Each were wearing a party hat and were mutilated in their own fucked up way.  
Terezi sat staring at me with cold, dead eyes, their red hue dim and dry. Her head leaned to the right, her neck covered in a long stitch that overlapped a large bump. Her twisted arm was swung around Nepetas shoulders.  
Nepeta glared at me with fearful eyes, her mouth hung open as if she was screaming. Her shirt was dyed a deep olive and torn to shreds, I could see several cuts outlining her stomach as though she was stabbed and left to bleed out. A piece of what looked like rope circled one of her wrists.  
Karkats was the worst. And though I didn't know what exactly happened to my other two dear friends, I knew what happened to Karkat. I remember that Kankri forced me to watch as he bashed Karkats head in before cutting him up and shoving him into a garbage bag. And now Karkat sat before me messily sewn together. Half of his face still missing.  
I held a hand to my mouth to keep me from puking. Kankri looked at me concerned.  
"Are y9u 9k? Did y9u eat s9mething 6ad, 9r r9tten perhaps?" He questioned worriedly.  
I stared daggers at the man before me, no the murderer crouching in front of me. Rage spilled into my chest as I began to scream. Tears falling from my fiery grey orbs.  
"What the absolute fuck is wrong with you?!" I screech inches from his surprised face.  
He stood abruptly picking up two party hats from the table. He placed one on his head before attempting to place one on mine. I slapped his hand away causing the hat to fall to the ground. He looked at me with a hurt expression.  
"Don't touch me." My words wavered as though they stood on the sea.  
"C'm9n, all y9ur friends are here, I kn9w y9ur tired fr9m-"  
"What friends?! you killed them all, you fucking killed them!" I yelled pointing at my friends corpses.  
"I spent all this time setting this up f9r y9u, I even put Karkat back t9gether f9r fucks sake. y9u c9uld at least say thank y9u.!" He looked at me, upset.  
"This is sick Kankri." I spoke tears still streaming from my eyes.  
"I even baked y9u a cake..." He said ignoring me.  
"Oh really, and what's the main ingredient? Black goop?" I say angrily.  
He turned around holding a cake, several candles were resting on it while they burned.  
"I understand if y9ur still angry ab9ut that, but..." He trailed off bringing the cake closer.  
"D9 y9u want t9 make a wish?" He said smiling nervously.  
I stared a the cake for a moment and sighed.  
"Fine, but could you bring it closer?" I asked.  
He smiled gleefully and brought the cake close to me.  
"Happy Wriggling day (Y/N)." He spoke happily.  
I smiled at him weakly blowing out the candles.  
"What did y9u wish f9r?" He asked curiously.  
I said nothing. Before he could step away I threw up my arm smashing the cake into his face. I burst into laughter at his annoyed expression. He smashed the remaining cake onto the table and wiped away the rest from his face with his sweater.  
"How did it taste?" I asked laughing.  
"Was that really necessary?" He said annoyed.  
"Was kidnapping me and culling my friends necessary?" I stated angrily  
Kankri stood inches from my face, his hot breath tickling my lips.  
"They wanted t9 take y9u away fr9m me (Y/N). I c9uldn't all9w that." He growled.  
We stared at each other unblinking.  
"You want to know what I wished for?" I say knowing that I will instantly regret my next sentence.  
"I wished that we never met." I spat.  
Kankri stood in front of me in shock, but that shock quickly turned to anger as he kicked the stool out from under me. I hit the ground with a loud thud. He stood over me. In fear I tried to crawl away from him. He stopped me short, laying his foot roughly onto my chest.  
"Take it back." He choked out as if he was about to cry  
"If I take it back then I would be lying." I whisper, terrified.  
Tears began to stream down his face as he lifted his foot above my head. My eyes grew with fear.  
"Take it back!" He screeched.  
His foot smashed down onto my skull with a loud crack. The last thing I remember was Kankri's screams as everything faded to black.  
Once again I was surrounded by darkness. Why must I be so stubborn? It's going to get me killed.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was numb, it was as though I have finally been freed from that terrible nightmare for good. Yet sadly everything around me began to focus, my senses slowly coming back to as I woke.  
First just had to be my hearing. bells rang in my ears as they chimed into my surroundings, I could hear soft breathing next to me, as well as my own.  
Then I was able to taste, though I wish I couldn't. I don't much like the taste of blood.  
Soon I could feel again, however I much rather be high on pain killers. My head pulsed much like my heart and it hurt like crazy.  
I tried to move once the feeling came back to my finger tips. But was held in place by two seemingly strong arms. I didn't bother looking at who it was, I already knew. Besides I didn't want to open my eyes. I feel that any sort of light would cause my migraine to worsen.  
So I layed there unmoving in his grasp, his warm breath hitting my neck causing goosebumps to rise.

My thoughts wondered about as I attempted to fall back asleep. Nothing happy seemed to arise from my thinkpan at the moment for all I could think about were my dear friends, Karkat, Nepeta and Terezi. The image of them sitting mangled in front of me carved forever into my thinkpan.

Suddenly another thought flew by, well a memory rather. I slowly opened my eyes, everything seemed to glow in the dark with a bright hue. Certainly this is a sure sign that Kankri's last attack has possibly left permanent damage. Lets hope I'm wrong, as well as hoping there are no more symptoms.

I carefully turned around to look at him, making sure that he is still fast asleep.

He was. Good.

I lifted a hand to the collar of his sweater, the cherry red fabric seemingly on fire from its brightness. I moved it slightly to revel a nasty scar. I smirked knowing that I was able to cause such a wound, but that smirk quickly grew to a frown when I remember how it got there, how I missed his vitals.

"I was so close..." I whispered touching it slightly.

I noticed something resting by the scar, it seemed to be a chain. My eyes widened remembering the key he held.

So as any rational captive would do, I shakily tried to unfasten the necklace so as to get the key.

I was successful to say the least.

I pulled the chain forward not noticing the eyes that stared tiredly in to mine. I held the shiny silver key close to my chest and smiled.

"Now if I could just..." I trailed off noticing Kankri staring at me.

"If y9u c9uld what?"He questioned threateningly.

I gulped. "I-if only I was able to read what was on it, of course." I answered hesitantly.

"Really?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yea, It holds a happy memory..." I answer frowning.

It was true, or at least the part were it held a good memory, I was actually just wanting to try and escape again, but thinking about it. I would have failed... Again. He would easily catch me, seeing that I am unable to walk, let alone run and now that I have a head injury, escaping right now would be next to impossible.

"Why can't y9u read it?" He asked,

"Every things glowing, no thanks to you." I respond monotonously.

"Gl9wing...?" He trailed off.

He stared off for a minute before realizing, he frowned reaching one hand to my head. I flinched at his touch.

His hand traced along the bandages that rested among my forehead.

"I'm s9rry..." He spoke softly kissing the bandage.

I said nothing. He pulled me close resting his head on my chest.

"6-6ut, y9u gave me n9 ch9ice." He sobbed

I continued to lay silent.

"Dammit (Y/N) say s9mething, please!" He cried digging his claws into my back.

Shit he's loosing it again. I need to distract him before he decides to break my back.

"Can you read this for me." I grimaced out clenching my teeth.

He looked up quickly and grinned. He grabbed the silver key, turning it in his hand before coming close to my ear and whispered.

"This is the key t9 my heart, my w9rld, my smile. With this key..." His voice was soft as he trailed off.

He nuzzled my neck breathing in the scent.

"With this key I give y9u my eternal l9ve." He spoke as if he memorized every last word.

Shivers ran down my spine at how he said 'eternal love.' his voice was possessive, longing, lustful. It scared me.

"Remember when y9u gave this t9 me?" He spoke softly.

"Yes..." I answered.

I gave him the key to my hive on our anniversary. He was ecstatic to move in with me. I was ecstatic too. But about a week after he moved in, that's when I noticed how drastically he's changed. So I broke up with him, but he was having none of it, he loved me to much to let me go. Well if love is abuse and murder then I guess I don't know what love is. I preferred our love when it was red... 

I even remember when Porrim tried to auspistice between us when I told her about the problem. I regretted that decision the moment Kankri came home covered in jade and red. From the large gash in his shoulder I could tell she fought back rigorously. But I could also tell, she didn't win.

I'm surprised no one has come over asking us where it is she has gone. Or if we knew anything about her death, but perhaps Kankri killed everyone who came here without my knowing. After all I was locked up after the tragedy.

Then I began to think. Has anyone besides Karkat, Nepeta and Terezi been looking for me? I wonder why. Why hasn't anyone else come for me yet. Did Kankri find a way to erase me from everyone thoughts? Or did no one even care to look? Has anyone at least come looking for my friends. Surly they told someone of there whereabouts. Right?

My thoughts were interrupted when Kankri began to kiss my neck. I gasped in surprise instinctively trying to push him away. He wasn't expecting such a reaction, So I somehow managed to push myself off the bed. I landed roughly on my back, my legs still remaining on the bed.

Kankri looked down at me surprise covering his face. I stared back at him. His eyes seemed to glow.

He began to laugh. I frowned at his reaction, curious as to what he was thinking.

He got up from the bed, pushing my legs off of it as well. He then loomed over me. His face inches from mine.

"Did I surprise y9u?" He whispered lustfully.

He didn't give me much time to answer. He kissed me roughly, his hands traveling up my sides. I squirmed under his touch.

"Are y9u really that exited already?" He giggled.

"No, I just rather no be touched by you." I sneered.

"Y9u always liked t9 tease me." He whispered kissing my neck.

"I'm not teasing you." I spoke irritated.

"Y9u als9 l9ve lying t9 me d9n't y9u?" He asked looking at me.

I stared back silently. He smiled cupping my cheeks.

"I l9ve y9u." He sang.

I didn't reply.

"Aw c'm9n! D9n't 6e like that, I d9n't want t9 have t9 f9rce y9u t9 say it." He responded slyly.

I murmured angrily.

"What? I can't hear y9u!" He cupped his ear and looked at me.

"I love you too." I spat.

It was a blatant lie, however I didn't want to trigger Kankri. His break downs are terrifying and painful.

"Then pr99ve it." He said softly.

"How?" I question clearly done with his shenanigans.

He grinned evilly and leaned down to my ear. His next few words causing a shiver to go down my spine.

"I'll sh9w y9u." He whispered eagerly.


	6. Chapter 6

He kissed me softly, his chapped lips forming a grin as he did so. My eyes widen in shock, I pushed him off me causing him to land on his butt beside me. He looked at me in surprise. I attempted crawling away, he watched me do so, knowing that I couldn't go anywhere without the key.

"S9 y9u want t9 play hard t9 get..." He sighed smiling.

"Fine I'll play al9ng darling, 6ut d9n't expect me t9 6e gentile." He laughed.

He stood up slowly trudging towards me like a predator stalking their prey. I trudged on, my breath becoming heavy.

Everything was blurry and bright as hell. I couldn't think straight either. Hell I didn't know how I was going to get away, I just knew that I had to get away.

I stopped at a wall. Turning around I caught the glimpse of my kismesis Kankri. The moonlight shined behind him causing him to appear to be a shadow with glowing yellow and red eyes. My own eyes widened in terror. My mouth hung agape. He laughed at my reaction and kneeled down in front of me. He looked at me with soft eyes.

I stared back at him, prepared for him to begin lecturing me, or worse. Punish me.

"What's wr9ng? Y9u l99k like y9u have seen a gh9st." He chuckles.

His arm sprung out, his fingers wrapped tightly around my throat. He stood, picking me up as he did so. I clawed at his arms gasping for air. He smirked slamming me into the wall.

"It seems as th9ugh I have taken y9ur breath away~" He laughed.

I continued to struggle, black spots began to grow within my vision.

"Kankri... Please... S-stop..." I croaked.

For a moment Kankri seemed to listen, he seemed to understand what he was doing.

He let me go. I fell into his arms, I was dizzy and breathing hard. He was silent as he stared down at my shaking form.

He pushed me against the wall, more carefully this time, but still forceful. He lifted my legs onto his waste, careful not to hurt my ankle. He Began to kiss me. His hands trailing up my back. I was to weak to protest Kankri's actions.

He kissed my jaw, moving down to my neck leavening marks as he went. Soon he moved to my collarbone, he licked it before biting down, I squeaked in surprise at the sudden pain.

One of his hands trailed down towards my underwear making me realize how under dressed I have been. Scampering around in only a long shirt and undies, well at least it was comfortable.

He continued to kiss my neck as his hand began to rub the front of my underwear, causing me to pant and moan in pleasure.

But we were interrupted.

I could here someone banging on the front door. Kankri cursed under his breath bringing me over to the bed and setting me down.

I couldn't help but to feel both relived and sad that our little session came to an end.

I stared at Kankri, I could tell we were both quite dazed from the events. He pulled his sweater over his crotch an fixed his hair before running out the attic door.

The door closed with a click, I sat there listing intently so as to hear who the intruder was. My heart raced thinking that perhaps today I will be freed from Kankri.

It was silent for a moment. But then I herd a loud crash and Kankri screaming in rage at the invader.

"Y9U STUPID FUCKING CL9WN!" Kankri's voice was fallowed by more loud crashing and banging noises.

I grew anxious, silently rooting for the so called clown.

Suddenly there was a loud yell. It didn't sound like Kankri, the voice was deep, scratchy and scary. As if they haven't spoken in a long time.

The two continued to fight downstairs, the ruckus growing louder and louder as they made their way down the hall. Kankri began screaming curses at his attacker along with how triggering it was for the man to come in without permission.

I couldn't help but to laugh at the fact that even when Kankri is physically fighting with someone, he still lectures others about triggers.

After a moment there was a loud bang noise followed by an eerie silence. Time seemed to pass slowly as I waited for any sign of life, straining my ears so as to listen for any movement. Yet the only thing I could hear was my own wavering breaths.

What became minutes turned into an hour. I layed on my bed, facing the door. All I could do was wait.

I began to doze off. But just as I was about to fall asleep I herd almost silent footsteps coming up the stairs. My eyes shot open. I stared at the door anxiously.

There was a soft click. The door swung open with a soft creak. 

I sat up abruptly a giant grin on my face. 

"Kurloz!" I yelled overjoyed.

He looked at me smiling and waved.

He wasn't in the best condition, he was covered in red and purple from head to toe. several cuts and bruises rested on his tired form. And the stitches on his mouth were ripped away, blood dripped down his chin. 

He walked over to me looking at me worried, quickly taking note of my injuries and began to sign.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm alive." I answered

He chuckled at my response before signing again.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"I'm more than ready to leave." I spoke relieved.

"But I'm unable to walk..." I continued sadly.

Kurloz nodded and was about to pick me up when I asked him a question.

"Kurloz... How did you know I was here?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't, Meulin told me that Nepeta hasn't returned from visiting Kankri, so I came to check it out." He signed.

"But when Kankri opened the door, I saw her along with her other two friends mangled on the couch." He frowned before continuing.

"So I attacked Kankri out of rage. Then he began yelling about how I wasn't going to take you away from him. So after I culled him, I searched the hive for you." He looked at me sadly.

"(Y/N), Kankri told everyone that you ran away without warning." He finished

"Well he lied about me running away" I said angrily.

Kurloz nodded in agreement before picking me up and carrying me downstairs. My eyes wondered about my surroundings. Blood covered the walls and floor, furniture was broken, glass was littered everywhere and even a broken window was present. But what wasn't present was Kankri's corpse. Maybe Kurloz finished him off in another room? Or he dragged him off somewhere?

But either way, I couldn't help but to be a little sad knowing that Kankri was dead.

We reached our way to the front door, Kurloz seemed to be perplexed by it.

"What's wrong?" I asked

I tried to lift his hand were I could see it without him dropping me.

"The door was wide open when I went upstairs." He signed.

My eyes widened and my heart began to race. Kurloz took note of my terror. He set me down beside the door crouching down in front of me and began to sign.

"Maybe I was just mistaken by all of the excitement." He smiled reassuringly.

I nodded, calming down a little. Kurloz stood and opening the door without issue.

He crouched back down so as to pick me up. Then I began to scream in pure horror.

A knife poked out between his eyes, the blade only an inch from my face. Kurlozes blood splattered onto my cheek. His dull eyes stared into mine before the blade was viciously ripped from his skull causing him to fall onto my lap. I yelped in surprise and began to cry in sorrow.

I looked up at Kankri tears still streaming down my face. Kankri looked at me with anger in his eyes.

Kankri was soaked in blood, and appeared to be in worse shape than Kurloz, well before Kurloz was brutally murdered.

One of his eyes was heavily bruised, his sweater was missing, showing several deep cuts, scratches and even bite marks. His pajama pants were hanging on to him by a thread showing even more injuries.

Kankri yanked me by the hair, I cried out in pain as he dragged me back to the attic and threw me in there without a single word. He slammed the door behind him and stomped down the stairs.

I stayed were I was and curled into a ball, tears still streaming down my face.

"Why me...?" I cried softly.

"Why...?" I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks have gone by since Kankri has decided that yall needed to move somewhere more secluded, and with your ankle all healed, you have decided to unpack and organize your new room, Or new attic as I should say. Though it was much bigger than the last and even had a bathroom attached, it still didn't feel quite like home.

You were currently sitting on the couch across the room from your recoopracoon reading one of your favorite books as the sun began to rise, it's bright rays filling the room.

You couldn't help but to smile as the sun reached for your toes. You've grown to like the suns bright aura, you've grown to love the daytime in general. It being the only thing to fill your pump biscuit with true joy nowadays.

Sadly however you could never fully enjoy the daytime since you were always locked away in a stuffy attic. Hell you couldn't even open the window, it was always bolted shut.

A soft knock resonated from the door. You sighed, setting the book down. You stood up stretching as Kankri walked in with a tray of snack foods and soda.

"G99d m9rning sweetheart." He smiled setting the tray down.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Tired already? Y9u usually stay up much later fr9m n9w." He stated laughing softly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." I spoke tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"Are y9u still having th9se nightmares?" He asked.

"Everyday yea. You know from being traumatized and all from all the shit I saw you do." I stated.

"Why d9 y9u always have t9 6ring up that stuff? Can we just enj9y 9ur time t9gether?" He looked at me sadly.

Why do I keep bringing this stuff up? It's simple, I have no one else to talk to about these things, well other than my scalemate... But neither of them are good to talk about such things, Mint doesn't respond and Kankri.... Well he's insane, he truly believes what he's doing is right. Which is terrifying.

"Can we just leave the dead 6e?" He asked.

The way he phrased it sent shivers up my spine.

"Fine, but on one condition." I spoke softly crossing my arms.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrow curiously.

"I get to go outside during the day whenever I want." I stated.

He froze and seemed to think for a moment.

"N9." He answered.

"Well then how about once a week? Please Kanny?! I'm going crazy being locked up in here." I begged.

"N9, the suns t9xic, y9u c9uld get sick, 6esides y9u might try t9 a6and9n me again." He said setting the tray onto the coffee table.

I huffed stomping to my recoopracoon and crawled in. I layed on my back staring at the ceiling until Kankri's face appeared.

He looked down at me with a confused expression.

"Y9u 9k?" He asked.

I didn't answer, instead I turned my back to him shutting my eyes tight.

"We can watch y9ur fav9rite m9vie, ' 9nce up9n a time, in a far away swamp, there lived an 9gre named Shrek wh9se preci9us s9litude is suddenly shattered 6y an invasi9n 9f ann9ying fairy tale characters. They were all 6anished fr9m their kingd9m 6y the evil L9rd Farquaad. Determined t9 save their h9me -- n9t t9 menti9n his -- Shrek cuts a deal with Farquaad and sets 9ut t9 rescue Princess Fi9na t9 6e Farquaad's 6ride. Rescuing the Princess may 6be small c9mpared t9 her deep, dark secret.' If y9u want t9." He asked.

I turned over to look at him, He pursed his lips together with a smug face.

"... No." I turned back over quickly.

A few moments later he crawled in with me and hugged me from behind rubbing his head against my back.

"9K... If y9u want we can sleep instead..." He yawned pulling me closer to him.

Soon I felt myself falling asleep. My eyes falling as though weights were tied to them. And soon we fell asleep together, snuggled in gooey sopor slime.


	8. Chapter 8

was it still morning? I thought yawning. I opened my eyes as the suns afternoon rays stung them. I squinted whilst frowning. 

My gaze fell to the bright red sweater in front of me. Kankri laid sleeping beside me, his back turned to me. Realizing he was asleep I carefully climbed out of the recoopracoon. Slime still stuck to me, So I decided to get cleaned up.

My bare feet padded as I tip toed towards the bathroom. I sighed and looked over at the recoopracoon.

Maybe if I'm quick I can get in and out before Kankri wakes up, then perhaps I can enjoy a shower without a worried Kankri to accompany me.

All nice and clean, and the scent of rosemary clinging to my skin I stepped out of the shower. I dressed in a comfy black shirt and polka dot pajama pants. I breath in a sigh with a soft smile on my face. Today felt like a good day. Like something important and awesome was to be celebrated. I looked in the mirror with a grin.

I tip toed out of the bathroom, holding the door frame I glanced at my recoopracoon. I stood there for a moment before walking towards it.

I peered down at the sleeping form of my kismesis Kankri. He was so... Peaceful.

I turned around going into my closet. Inside was some basic stuff. Cloths, random junk and cosplay stuff. But I wasn't in here for that, I crouched down peering behind a row of shirts. I pushed them aside reviling a dark grey backpack. It was already packed with some stuff from my room. So far, Inside was my skalemate, a change of cloths, my journal and a pen. However I needed to get some supplies if I gonna make the trip to Damara's hive.

I pushed the backpack back behind the clothing. I turned to look at the recoopracoon once more and frowned. This wasn't going to be easy, but dammit if I don't get out of here now I never will.

I stood walking over to where he slept. I stared down at him nervously.

"Here we go." I whispered.

I poked his face with a shaking hand. He twitched waving my hand away. I poked him again. This time he grabbed my hand.

Kankri looked up at me with soft red eyes. I smiled at him.

"Morning." I said down at him.

"M9rning..." Kankri yawned, sitting up.

"May I ask why y9u w9ke me up s9 early?" He asked climbing out of the recoopracoon.

"I wanted to watch something with you." I stated.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Uh, yea. I was lonely sitting on the couch alone...So..." I answered forcing another smile.

Kankri smiled from ear to ear and tried to engulf me in a hug. However I stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. He looked at me curiously.

"Kanny, you're cover in slime, we can hug and cuddle all you want after you get cleaned up." I stated.

"9h right." He laughed scratching the back of his head.

He walked over to the door.

"Kanny, where are you going?" I asked trying to hide my nervousness.

"I'm g9ing t9 take a sh9wer." He answered looking at me.

"B-but, there's one right here." I spoke, my voice cracking.

"(Y/N) is s9mething wr9ng?" He asked walking towards me.

I froze. Shit, pull it together (Y/N). Think, think, think.

"I... I had a nightmare." I lied.

"We have nightmares all the time. Y9u'll 6e fine." He said softly, placing his hand on my cheek.

"I'll 6e right 6ack." He spoke lovingly, kissing me.

He turned to leave.

Dammit, say something quick. I began to tear up from the stress.

"You died!" I yelled. Lying once more.

He froze, his hand on the cool handle. Kankri turned to look at me.

"Y-you died in my arms. Kankri, please don't leave me... Ok." I cried.

He better fucking fall for all this. Hell I better win an Oscar.

"...Fine, let me get s9me clean cloths, i'll 6e right 6ack. I pr9miss." He sighed.

I grinned. As he left.

He looked back at me, I quickly changed my expression to a sad one.

"I 9ve y9u..." He smiled.

"I.... Love you to." I sniffled out.

He closed the door softly, a soft click fallowed after as he locked it.

I smiled with glee. So far my plan was setting in place.

I was sitting on the couch, trying to look casual when Kankri returned with a bundle of cloths. My gaze fallowed him as he went into the bathroom. Not a moment later, the door flung open and a shirtless Kankri Peered out of the bathroom.

"Will y9u 6e 9k l9ng en9ugh f9r me t9 take a sh9wer?" He asked worried.

"Yea, Just... Leave the door open, if that's ok."

"9K." He closed the door slightly, leaving it cracked.

I waited a moment after the water started. Then another minute or so before I got up.

I stood at the door, trying to contain my breath. It's now, or never.

I crouched down and began to sneak into the bathroom.

If i'm correct, then his key should be somewhere in here. I could snag it, leave my room, go to the kitchen, grab a knife, then I could come back up here and kill him. And finally I could make a clean escape out of here.

I quietly rummaged through his clothing.

Nothing.

I checked the pockets.

Nothing.

M-maybe he put it by the sink. I slowly stood, glancing at the shower. So far Kankri hasn't noticed me.

He sang softly as he continued being oblivious to me. I turned back to look at the counter.

The key wasn't there.

For a second I almost lost it. He just had to wear that stupid fucking key while he showered.

My hands shook as I stared in the mirror. It was slightly fogged, but I could still see tears build up in my broken gaze.

I took in a deep breath hanging my head down.

Something caught my eye. I picked it up and stared at it curiously.

It was a syringe. Filled with black goop.

Looks like Kankri leveled up from a small bottle to a surgical tool.

I grasp the object in my palm as I looked over at the shower curtain.

Now I just nee to figure out how to get close enough to him without him noticing it.

Suddenly a light bulb went off.

I bit my lip as I began to strip down to nothing.

I placed the syringe on the corner of the tub and covered it with a small towel. Now I need to figure how i'm gonna get to it. Whatever, from this point, it's go with the flow.

I took in another deep breath as I pulled back the shower curtain.

"(Y/N)? What are y9u d9ing? Why are y9u naked, n9t that I d9n't enj9y the view, 6ut-" I cut him off with a quick kiss.

I continued to kiss him as I stepped into the tub, pushing him into the wall and pulling the curtain back. He kissed back as his hands caressed my back. my hands ran through his soap covered hair, slipping over his horns.

He growled kissing me roughly. I could already tell he was getting exited. His tentabulge already coming out to say hello. 

I growled back at him biting his lip teasingly. I moved down to his neck, nibbling it as if it was candy.

He responded by purring deeply. He lifted his hands to my horns, stroking them slowly. I gasped in response and bit down on his neck as my hands exploring his grub scars.

He moaned out quietly.

Next thing I know I'm pushed against the wall as Kankri began to bite at my neck lustfully. I gasped softly in pleasure as my hands clawed at his back.

Shit, i'm getting to into this. I need escape. However... It has been a while, and this does feel absolutely amazing.

No what am I saying?! I need to end this, I only have this one chance. I can't fuck this up.

We continued to kiss passionately as I grasped his horns. Kankri moaned at the contact.

"Hey Kanny?" I asked panting.

"Yea?" He breathed laying his forehead on mine.

"You like it rough, don't you?" I asked grinning at him.

My grasp tightened on his nubby horns. He moaned out loudly in surprise.

"Y-Yes." He exclaimed panting.

"Good." I whispered seductively into his ear. He shivered at my response.

I kissed him before smashing his head on my knee. He cried out in surprise. I threw him down causing him to land on his butt.

He held his head as I sat in his lap. His bulge already trying to find my entrance. I smirked down at him.

He looked up at me angrily before pulling me down by my horns and kissing me hungrily. Our tongues viciously fought for dominance until I finally took the prize.

Just as I was exploring my new territory Kankri grabbed me by the ass shoving his bulge into me. I cried out in pure ecstasy. His claws dug into my skin as I began to pounce up and down on him. I bent down kissing him as I did so.

I smiled evilly as I bit his neck once more. He was a hot mess, and I caused him to be. But I'm gonna have to finish this little session before he does. After all this has to be the best distraction i've pulled yet.

Without looking I reached for the syringe. My hand however accidentally pushed it onto the floor, outside of the tub.

Shit.

"Hey Kanny? Have you ever tried it sideways?" I panted.

Before he could answer I switched to face the side of the tub and bent down just enough to grab the cold object. Whilst I continued to screw the cherry troll.

"This... This is amazing." He moaned out.

It better be, because this is the last you'll get of this sweet ass. I thought laughing.

I turned back around to face him, I hunched over him placing my hands on either side of his head. His eyes where closed tight, no wonder he didn't notice the syringe yet.

"I think I'm a69ut t9..." He panted.

"Me to." I moaned out.

I smirked as I jammed the sharp needle into his neck. He cried out in surprise as I ejected him.

"Oh, Kankri I think i'm coming." I said mockingly.

"What? What did y9u..." He trailed off.

His surprised expression fell to a calm one as he fell asleep. I smirked as I stood up.

"That was fun Kanny, but I believe I have to absconded." I giggled pulling the necklace chain over his head.

I held it up looking at the key before pulling the necklace around my neck.

I quickly got cleaned up, dried off and got dressed in a pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt with my symbol on it.

Then I grabbed my backpack slinging it over my shoulder. I went over to the door unlocking it and smiled with glee.

I looked over towards Kankri's sleeping form. I didn't bother to turn off the shower, or pull his naked form out of the bath. But what I will do is lock him up in here. Just like he did to me.

I closed the door behind me and locked it.

Now to get what I need and get the hell out of here.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood at the front door my hand shaking as I reached for the cold handle of this awful place. I was so nervous, yet extremely exited. This door was the only thing between me and the outside world... And yet I hesitated. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to turn the knob.

Maybe I was scared. I've been locked away from the outside for such a long time in a stuffy attic. And now I get to remember what it's like to be free. It scared me. I felt like a small grub again, everything was knew, foreign, terrifying.

Perhaps I still have a chance to turn back. No what am I saying, after all that hard work to get to this point. It would be stupid to throw all that away now.

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm down.

Then I opened the door. A soft gust of air danced past me as the smell of fresh air welcomed me. I bit my lip as I stepped outside for the first time in sweeps.

It was bright outside, the sun was high up as midday began to wake. I couldn't help but to laugh as I stepped out into the sunlight. I began to cry, I couldn't believe it. I was free, I was... free.

"Free... Hopefully I can keep it that way." I whisper.

I rubbed the morning dew from my eyes and began my decent down the porch stairs. But suddenly I remembered something. The beast traps. What if he set up new ones here? The grass wasn't very tall, I could easily see the ground. However, forest surrounded the hive, he could have easily covered them up there. I glanced around for anything useful. Suddenly I spotted a shovel, it layed sleeping on the ground not to far away from the hive.

This will do. I thought going over and picking it up.

I could use this to poke the ground in front of me, so it'll get bit instead of me.

And so, with a backpack stuffed full of supplies and a new friend Mr. Shovel you set off on your quest to Damara's hive. Even though you had no idea as to where you were going, but hey anywhere is better than that attic.

You walked carefully across the yard towards the dense forest. Stabbing the ground lightly in front of you as you went. This continued until you reached the edge of the forest. Freezing under the tall blue trunks of the woods you stared into the small world that would soon separate you from this hell. You turned around peering back at the attic window. But turned back towards the forest quickly afraid that you might see him glaring down a you.

You raised your shovel placing it in front of you once more as you began your decent in.

At first there was no sign of any traps. But you weren't going to let your guard down any time soon.

BANG!

You jumped slightly at the noise. It seemed you caught a beast trap.

"These are set out pretty far..." You say under your breath.

You turned around looking back from where you once came and furrowed your brow.

"I can't even see the hive anymore... Why did he set these out so far, Or did I just get lucky and miss some?" I questioned to no-one in particular.

I bent down gabbing the trap and sliding it off of the end of the shovel head. It came off relatively easily with a somewhat loud metallic scratching sound.

"Now to rinse an re-peat." I huff continuing on forward.

It has been over three days or so since you have escaped. And so far you weren't doing to bad. You managed to make it to a small town and was able to find out where you were, and as it turns out, you were currently only about a week worth of walking from Damara's hive.

You decided to take a break and rest up under a tree. And with some of the money you took from Kankri's hive you were able to by yourself lunch, which was a delicious change from the canned food, chips and candy bars you've been eating on beforehand. You snapped open a soda as you leaned back with a soft sigh. You weren't yet sick of soda however.

It was nice getting to just relax and not have to worry as much about Kankri. And the place here was beautiful, the people were super nice and you just loved it here, but you knew you couldn't stay for long. You didn't kill Kankri after all, you drugged him and locked him up in a room, there's still a chance that he could still find you. Which scared you to no end. But right now the main thing on your mind was finding Damara.

You closed your eyes, laying your head back. You were exhausted from all of this. Little sleep each night combined with almost constant travel wasn't exactly the best condition to put yourself in. But you had to keep going. Just not now. Your eyes refused to stay open for very long, sleep was calling your name, its arms outstretched beckoning you to join it in slumber. The only thing you could do was submit to your tired muscles and sleep.

Your eyes snapped open, your pump biscuit sang at an alarming rate as fear set into your bones. Your gaze flung to the towering figure above you. He was hard to make out with the sun sitting behind him, yet you still knew who it was. You continued to stare at him in pure fear as he crouched down in front of you, his face coming inches from yours. Your breath hitched as water dripped from is dark hair onto your skin. He smiled mischievously at you as he began to caress your cheek. You were frozen with fear. It even seemed that you were unable to think properly for even your brain was an ice sickle.

"(Y/N)..." He growled his hand now grasping your throat.

You clawed at his hands as it grew tighter.

"Y9u tricked me! Y9u l9cked me up all al9ne in that hellh9le and left me!" He screeched.

"Kankri, s-stop" You coughed out.

"N9. It's time y9u st9pped. It's time y9u fucking st9ped trying t9 a6and9n me!" He continued to yell.

He slammed me down and climbed on top of me. He pulled out a sharp knife raising it above his head. I held up my hand defensively.

"N9w y9u will never leave me again..." He whispered with venom.

The knife flew towards my chest as I screamed. It pierced my skin as I cried out in agony. My blood splattered covering Kankri in its hue along with everything else. He continued to stab me over and over as he laughed and yelled about how he loved me. Everything began to fade and darken until I was left in complete darkness.

Then I woke up.

My eyes opened up groggily, I yawned before sitting up. Slowly I grasped my chest staring down at it, making sure that it was all just a nightmare.

"Fucking hell." I coughed whipping slobber from my cheek.

I grabbed my backpack from where it once layed for my head to rest upon, quickly I noticed a dark wet spot.

"...Gross." I whispered scrunching my nose realizing that it to was covered in drool.

I huffed while pulling it onto my back and stood up. Now to continue on.

I stepped from under the leaves of the tree, the sun instantly pulling me into a tight hug. I looked up at the sky with a smile. It seems I made it in time to see the sunrise.

"Good morning." I whispered softly.

 

I sat slumped against the attic door, my cold body still wet from the shower. How could I have been so stupid. I should have suspected something when they suddenly started showing affection towards me like that. I brought my bruised hands to my face and yelled into them.

Now here I am, groggy, pissed and locked in my precious (Y/N)'s room.

I sighed looking up at the ceiling. Time seemed to pass on endlessly as I did so. I continued to do so until my stomach grumbled. I stared down at it with a blank expression and stood stomping over to the mini fridge that rested by the couch. I put this in here for (Y/N) so when I was gone for extended periods of time they wouldn't go hungry.

I popped open the icebox and inside was enough food to last about two, or more days. Originally there was enough for five to six days. But I haven't been able to leave since I woke up.

I snatched some cold pizza and sat on the couch devouring it quickly and leaned back.

"I have t9 get 6ack t9 trying t9 figure 9ut h9w t9 get 9ut 9f here. I need t9 get (Y/N) 6ack 6ef9re they get hurt, 9r w9rse, falls in l9ve with s9me9ne 9ther than me." I sigh and stood up.

stared at the door. It was covered in scratch marks and small holes. I was close to breaking through, however I had to stop when my hand began to bleed. I couldn't risk breaking my hands. I would need them to break (Y/N) when I find them.

However I could use something to continue the assault on the square portal. I searched the room with my tired eyes. Rather quickly they caught glance of the shattered bathroom mirror. It layed sadly broken on the tiled floor in front of the sink. I managed to cut my hand pretty badly when I punched it.

I went to the sink, opening the counter that held it. The pipe would be strong enough to break the door. I grasped it tightly tugging at it. It wouldn't budge. Well that won't work, I don't have any usable tools at hand.

I slammed the door shut.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg!!!

My head flew up towards the small device sitting on the coffee table. It screamed loudly for my attention. I ran over to it catching it in my hand. When I answered a familiar voice danced excitedly from the phone.

"Kankr1 you won't bel1eve th1s!" Rufioh spoke eagerly.

"What are y9u talking a69ut?" Kankri asked perplexed.

Rufioh and him never really spoke intentionally, so even now it seemed weird he would be calling him out of nowhere.

"(Y/N)'s back!" Rufioh yelled.

"6-6ack? Where are they?" I questioned furrowing my brow.

"their w1th me and Damara at Damara's place... 1 thought you would be ex1ted to see them aga1n so 1 called you up." Rufioh laughed.

"I'll 6e there s99n, d9n't tell them i'm c9ming, I want it t9 6e a surprise. 9k?" I told him.

"Yea... see you then!" Rufioh spoke happily.

A soft click resonated from the phone as he hung up. Kankri shoved the phone in his pocket and went to the door. He began to kick it hastily.

Now that he knew where you were it was only a matter of time before he got to you.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks for the ride!" You say to the man with a smile.

"No problem!" He laughed before driving off.

You turned around swiftly a grin still fixed on your face. It was nice of that guy to give you a lift on his way to his destination, it saved you from having to walk forever. You began your decent down the beaten path towards where the lost weeaboos lived. However you didn't exactly know where you were going since you haven't been here in awhile. However it wasn't to hard to figure out since the path towards the place was easy to find.

A little while later I came up to a faintly familiar hive. I walked up the steps, my hand sliding on the railing beside me. My feet froze beneath me as I stood in front of the door. My closed palm inches away from alerting the residents of my presence.

This was it...

No stopping now...

Just gonna knock on the door like so...

I continued to stand like a buffoon, an anxious buffoon.

Ok, I'll admit I'm nervous, but I have valid reason to be, I haven't seen them in so long. And now I show up out of nowhere. It's just... Scary in a way.

Ok, no more stalling. I reach for the door with a balled fist just as the door opens. I freak for a moment throwing my hand down to my side.

"(Y/N)?" Rufioh exclaimed shocked.

"Hey..." You murmured.

"holy sh*t... 1t really 1s you..." He laughs hugging you tightly.

"Nice to see you too. Is Damara here?" I ask hugging him back.

"yea... come on 1n... she's going to freak when she see's you." He steps inside gesturing for you to come in.

Not much has changed since you left, everything seemed to be exactly where you last saw it. Well except it was a bit dirtier than usual.

"excuse the mess, we've been on an an1me marathon s1nce yesterday." He laughs awkwardly.

"Oh? What's it about?" I ask curiously.

"1t's about these four human k1ds that play a game-"

"(Y/N)?!" Damara yelled, cutting off Rufioh.

"Hi..." You say awkwardly waving.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Damara demanded grinning.

"It's... A long story..." I looked away biting my lip and frowning.

"WE CAN DISCUSS. COME WITH ME. WE TALK." She grabbed my arm pulling me into the kitchen.

"I see you've gotten better at speaking english. Are you still taking the lessons?" I questioned .

She let go of my arm, turning away from me quickly. She rummaged through the cubbards until she pulled out a tea pot and a box of tea bags.

"RUFIOH HAS BEEN TEACHING ME. HE NOT THAT GOOD AT IT THOUGH." She exclaimed while pursing her lips.

She set the now water filled tea pot on the stove and set it to boil.

"ENOUGH ME. YOUR TURN." Damara looked at me patently.

"Well..." I began.

 

"Yea... see you then!" Rufioh spoke happily.

He hung up the device. His heart was full of excitement, But... something felt... Wrong to him. Kankri sounded, well, not like himself. He seemed pissed, out of breath, and... Unstable? Rufioh brushed it off and went to the kitchen making sure to save the secret between his lips. He wasn't going to tell (Y/N) about their soon to arrive matesprite, who was he to ruin such a love filled reunion between you two? Buuuuuut he was still going to inform Damara before he explodes and tells you.

"Damara, I'm still afraid he'll..." You trailed off as you finished telling her what happened.

The second he came in he noticed the serious look on Damaras face. And the anxious expression on yours.

"hey doll... 1s everyth1ng alr1ght?" He asked you, worried.

You didn't answer. It was hard enough to tell Damara what happened. You held back your words afraid you might vomit instead. Your gaze fell on Damara with a pleading gleam. She seemed to understand and grasped Rufioh by the hand, softly tugging him out of the room. He appeared confused, but went anyway.

"what's go1ng on?" He asked quietly.

"Remember when Kankri told us that she ran off somewhere?" Damara spoke fluently in Japanese.

"...yeah, why... was he- d1d he l1e.?" Rufioh whispered.

"Uh, yea. He locked them up in his attic and put them through hell." Damara whispered back angrily.

"w-what..." He gulped.

"They drugged him and locked him up. He's still alive and their scared out of her mind. Whatever he did to them has chained itself up in their brain." Damara continued.

"f*ck... doll... 1-1 m1ght have messed up b1g t1me." Rufioh facepalmed.

"What did you do." She spoke quickly.

"1 k1nda... called h1m and told h1m... that they were here..." He answered nervously.

"SHIT... SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She screamed holding her head.

You poped out of the kitchen holding a fresh mug of tea.

"Is everything ok?" You asked.

"WE LEAVE." She grabbed your arm pulling you into the kitchen.

"PUT FOOD IN YOUR BAG, ME AND GIANT DUMBASS GRAB OTHER." She left without another word.

You faintly herd Rufioh yelp as Damara pushed him back out of the room.

"what are we do1ng?" He asked.

"WE PACK STUFF. WE LEAVE BEFORE TUMBLR GETS HERE." She yelled frantically.

 

"How long do you think it'll take to get to Kanayas?" You asked while watching Damara.

She was currently wrapping bandages around Rufiohs back so as to hide his wings. He sat patiently. his expression ever covered in a wave of regret. You sat in a chair beside them watching Damaras hands move effortlessly. You've forgotten that Rufioh, much like Karkat and Kankri, is a mutant. So if he was caught, he would be sent away to be coddled. 

"by foot 1t would take about two-three months... but were not walk1ng there." He stated.

"WE CALLED HORSEMAN." Damara said blankly.

"Who, Horuss?" I asked.

"yes... he agreed to g1ve us a r1de." Rufioh stated awkwardly.

I wonder why Rufioh seems so distressed. Maybe he's just upset that he told Kankri where I was? I told him that I forgave them, that he didn't know what my situation was.

"Is he coming to pick us up?" I continued to ask questions, trying to lift the thick air.

"NO, WE GO TO HIM. NO TIME WAITING AROUND." Damara exclaimed with a huff.

She seems upset to. What's going on between these two? Did Horuss do something to anger them?

Damara finished wrapping his wings up. She stood up picking up a backpack. Rufioh did the same, putting his shirt back on as well. He waved Tinkerbull over, who happily came fluttering up landing on Rufiohs head. Both Damara and Rufioh looked at me. I sighed and stood as well. I guess we were all ready to go.

 

We strode down the path towards were the man dropped me off. At the end of that path was a road and resting on the side of it, embalmed with gleaming silver metal was a vehicle. We came up to it, at once the driver noticed us, he climbed out and stood before us. He smiled widely at the three of you. You smile back and waved at him. But before you could say a word Damara grabbed your hand and pulled you into the backseat of the car.

"NO TIME FOR TALK. WE GO NOW." She spoke quickly.

Horuss and Rufioh quickly fallowed and got into the four wheel device. Horuss in the drivers seat, started up the vehicle and Rufioh sat in the passenger seat uncomfortably.

"A DAY." Damara whispered to you.

"What?" You asked confused.

"IT TAKE A DAY TO GET THERE IN MACHINE." She responded.

"Oh..." I responded.

With a soft hum the 'machine' as Damara called it began to move forward and so your journey began once again.

I hope he doesn't ever make it out of that attic alive. You thought frowning and looking out the window into the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

You sat in the backseat of the taxi with a frown on your face as your mind raced. It took you four days to break out of that attic and two and a half to get here. Frankly, it was a pain in the ass to find out where the lost otakus lived.

"G99d thing this assh9le kn9ws where it is." You thought looking at the taxi driver.

"Here we are, The forest of the lost weeaboos. That'll be-" He said looking back at you, but was cut off.

You handed him the money before he could finish talking and without a word you left the man with a confused expression. You didn't want to waste time talking to that idiot, besides his talkative nature triggered you anyway.

He left not a moment after you closed the door. You could tell that he was nervous of you, though you weren't sure why. Maybe it was the look of death you gave him everytime he tried to strike up a conversation?

You began your decent down the path with haste. The quicker you got to them the better. Once you entered the village you immediately saw other trolls running around acting like idiots. You went up to one of the shorter trolls, who was just sitting back from the others laughing her ass of.

"Excuse me, d9 y9u happen t9 kn9w where Damaras hive is?" You asked her blankly

Her gaze turned to you and she smiled as she answered.

"Yea, her hive's over there, you a friend of hers?" She pointed to a hive not to far from where you were standing.

"Yes, I just came t9 visit, thank y9u." You answered her without looking and left without another word.

You jogged towards the hive, which seemed to be set just a bit farther away from the others. You continued your pace up the steps only stopping when you reached the door. Without hesitation you knocked on the door and waited.

No answer.

You knocked again a bit louder this time then waited.

Again no reply.

You huffed impatiently, you gripped the door knob tightly to find that the door was unlocked. Surprise covered your features for a moment, but left quickly when you stepped inside.

It was dead silent. That was apparent from the moment you closed the door. The place looked rather filthy, the living room was a mess as old food packages covered the table and soda cans littered the floor.

You went into the kitchen with soft footsteps, the only noticeable thing was a teapot and two mugs filled with cold tea. By now you knew that they had left. The only question now was where did they go?

So with this question circling your head you searched the hive with no luck.

That is until a certain photo caught your eye. It sat on a bookshelf between a hoard of manga, you plucked it from it's resting place and stared at it.

It was a group picture of all of the beta and alpha trolls. You remembered when Porrim demanded to have such a picture taken, even though many of us didn't want to we agreed to such a dumb thing.

You smiled at the memory, but only because that picture was taken the same day you met (Y/N). They stood between you and Terezi with a smile that stole your blood biscuit the moment you saw it. They were the reason you broke your celibacy. And now they were the reason your heart ached.

You slipped the picture from its frame and walked back into the kitchen, you searched the drawers for a pen quickly finding one with a rusted hue.

You began to cross out all of the dead trolls and with each face you remembered how they died.

Karkat was dismembered.

Gamzee was poisoned.

Terezi was strangled.

Sollux was electrocuted.

Tavros was pushed off a cliff.

Nepeta was tortured.

Equius was shot with an arrow. Which was hard to aim, you've never used such weapon before.

Eridan was sawed in half.

Latula was hanged.

Mituna was drowned.

Aranea was impaled.

Kurloz was stabbed.

Cronus was beaten.

Porrim was crushed.

Sollux killed Aradia because of Vriska

Vriska bled out because of some revenge thing between her, Terezi and Aradia. She probably would've lived if her neighbor Equius wasn't dead at the time.

Meenah was killed a day after she became empress when Feferi challenged her and won.

You managed to to cull all but the last three faces you crossed out. So far only eight of you were alive, Kanaya, Feferi, Damara, Rufioh, Horuss, Meulin, Me and my beloved (Y/N).

So from here you figured it was time to pay a visit to all of your dear friends, starting with Meulin, who's hive was the closest from here.

You stuffed the photo into your pocket as you left the hive. With each step you grew closer to your beloved.

 

The radio played softly as we grew closer to our destination. The awkward sensation from before had long since subsided. 

Rufioh stared out the window as Horuss drove. I turned to look over at Damara, who was fast asleep beside me,

"Maybe I should get some rest too."" I thought.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. It was only a light slumber so about an hour or so later I woke to the sound of soft whispering. I kept my eyes closed as I eavesdropped on the conversation.

"-1 don't want to tell her about us just yet... not wh1le all of th1s 1s go1ng on..." Rufioh whispered.

"I know, but you should tell her before she finds out." Horuss spoke worried.

I opened my eyes to look at them as they continued to speak.

"I'm flushed for you." Horuss said quietly his eyes not leaving the road.

"1'm flushed for you too..." Rufioh responded.

My eyes widened with surprise at the sudden information. Was Rufioh really cheating on Damara? When she finds out this will break her. I looked back at Damara who was still fast asleep. I stared at her sadly.

"It looks like I'm not the only one with relationship problems." I thought bitterly.

I layed my head back once more and closed my eyes as I was still quite exhausted.

 

We arrived at Kanayas just as the sun began to rise, which was good since the toxic rays of the giant fireball could have made everyone sick, everyone except for me. Horuss dropped us off said his goodbyes then left before the sun peeked over the horizon. 

I could tell Rufioh hasn't slept at all during the ride here since his eyes screamed for slumber.

We went up to the hive, Damara knocked on the door hastily, a few moments later Kanaya opened the door to greet us. When she saw me a giant smile met her ears as she hugged me.

She invited us inside and Damara gave her a quick run down of what's going on. Kanaya gave a grim look as we talked. She looked over at me.

"You Can Stay Here As Long As You Need To." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief.

"I Have A Guest Room You Three Could Share But It Might Be A Tad Small Considering There's Only Enough Room For Two." She said matter of factly as she led us to the room.

The room was lined with colorful pieces of fabric over the white walls, a bunk bed sat at the far wall and a couch sat by it on the wall to the left of the beds. I threw my backpack on the couch and crawled to the top bunk. It wasn't a recuperacoon, but it would still work.

"I call top bunk." I yelled happily as I sat there.

"I Hope This Is Ok." Kanaya spoke awkwardly.

"IT'S PERFECT, THANK YOU." Damara thanked Kanaya.

"Good, Get Some Rest You All Look Tired, If You Need Me I'll Be Outside." Kanaya smiled as she left.

Damara layed on the bunk under mine, Rufioh joining her. They fell asleep rather quickly. I too layed down, but I wasn't all that tired so I quietly climbed from my perch and went over to the couch. I pulled my Scalemate and Journal from my backpack, I set Mint beside me and began to write down the past days events.

"I hope little me fines my journal, just like Vriska found her ancestors." I thought smiling.

"Maybe I should add some sort of inspirational quote on the back of the book?" I thought frowning as I turned to the inside of the back cover.

I stared in confusion at the back cover only to realize I've already added a quote along with several random doodles that don't even relate to the singing words.

"One day I shall break from these chains,

from this darkness,

from his arms.

One day I will be able to smile again,

with true joy

with true happiness.

But only then will I be free.

Even if that means I shall die,

Then so be it."


	12. Chapter 12

I woke with a start, my eyes flinging open as if they were furrocious kittens pouncing on a ball of yarn. Something didn't seem right, why would I wake in the middle of the day without a good pawsible reason furr it?

I had this overwhelming sense to flee furr my life. My bloodpumper attempting to pounce out of my chest, why am I freaking out so badly?

I sat up in my recuperacoon, peering around my surroundings, purrhaps there is an intruder? I shall slay them with my deadly claws!

I crawled out from were I once slept. Everything was still except furr the soft pitter patter of slime dripping from my shaking form. I stood there for a moment as my tired mind took it's time to awaken fully.

I left my respiteblock, entering into the hallway. Why does the air feel so heavy all of a sudden?

A cold hand yanked me back harshly. Everything seemed to slow when I fell. A flash of red and grey, a menacing grin bearing into my soul flashed by my widening eyes.

I layed on the hard ground, my elbows holding me up, his dark grin chilling my bones. I sat stunned with sudden fear.

He kneeled on top of me and he began to yell. As if that would help me hear him.

Though I couldn't, I could still read his lips.

"Were are they?!" He seemed to yell viciously.

You were confused.

"WHO?" You spoke with a loud voice unheard to your ears.

He seemed to become much more hostile with your answer. He began to strangle you with trembling hands.

"I can't breath!" You thought panicking.

You pawed at his face trying to shove him away. His grip only grew tighter.

So you began to thrash, kicking and clawing at his scrawny from. Your claws leaving deep cuts on his face and chest.

Eventually you were able to get him off of you, you pounced up, without a second glance you ran into your kitchen.

He scurried after you once he gained his composer.

You went to grab a knife, however only seconds away from your fingertips Kankri slammed into you causing you to stumble and hit your head on the counter. You fell on the ground with a thud.

Your head was blaring, dots covered your vision. All of a sudden you felt him yank you up by your hair causing you to yelp loudly.

He shoved your head into a drawer with a bang. You tried to escape his grasp but to no avail, it just made his fingers become even more entangled in your hair.

He began to smash the drawer over and over as you cried out in pain. He didn't stop, not even when you became silent. He kept letting his anger control him, he kept smashing your head filling the drawer with olive liquid.

He only stopped when your head caved in on itself.

 

Kankri let go, the cat girls body fell limp on the floor. He huffed tiredly sliding down the counter beside a puddle of her blood.

He stared at his hands blankly, they were covered in it, olive green.

Kankri reached into his pocked pulling out the group photo. Dipping his finger in the pool of blood he crossed out Meulins face. He shoved the photo back into his pocket and stood up walking to the bathroom.

He stared at himself unblinking in the mirror.

Gog was he a mess.

His face and chest were cover in a bright red hue, claw marks were scattered across his skin and sweater.

He pulled off his sweater, turning it so as to look at the damage, he has been able to repair it in the past, but now it was in tatters, not to mention that is was also soaked with red and olive blood, although his blood color did blend with the sweater, he still felt that this time it wasn't worth fixing.

He threw it on the floor without a thought.

Searching the place for a first aid Kankri was able to clean himself up and dress the wounds.

None of them were all to bad, except for one. A deep cut sat on his bottom lip. Much to Kankris dismay, it would need stitches.

After that was dealt with Kankri now needed something to cover the upper half of his body. So he scrounged around Meulins hive. She had to have something lying around.

He ripped open the hallways closet, inside were various cosplay outfits, but one piece of clothing caught his eye.

"This will d9." He thought snatching it.

 

Seven out of twenty five were still alive.

"6ut s99n there will 9nly 6e tw9." Kankri whispered as he left the now mourning hive.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good Mourning (Y/N), Did You Sleep Well?" Kanaya asked as you sat at the dining table.

"Yes actually I did." I beamed while shoving pancakes in my mouth.

"I'm Assuming That The Nightmares Stopped Then?" She pondered sipping her tea.

"Yea, I haven't even been worrying about him as much lately... Maybe he didn't make it out of that attic?" I trailed off.

"Perhaps Not, I Mean You Weren't Able To Get Out On Your Own." She smiled sweetly.

"Yea. I'm glad I did though, I almost went insane." You laughed.

"I'm Glad That Those Memories Don't Seem To Plague You Any More." Kanaya spoke knowingly.

"Me too." You giggled with a mouth full of pancake.

It's been almost two months since you escaped and so far things have been great! You and Kanaya have been going out shopping together for things such as books and cloth, though you have been forced to be her model for the past few days, which was fun, well if you didn't feel to lazy at times. You'd go outside during the day and explore around the place, or just relax under a tree and read. And the best part so far was that you didn't worry about Kankri anymore. You didn't have anymore nightmares about him, you didn't worry about him just showing up. It was relieving, like a breath of fresh air.

Yesterday Rufioh and Damara decided that it was safe enough to go home, but Damara promised she would come and visit at least once a week to make sure your still okay.

Though the only reason she agreed to leave was because she new Kanaya would be able to keep you safe.

"Oh! Before I forget, can we run by the library today? I need to return some books." I spoke while getting up.

"Sure, I Needed To Go By The Fabric Store Anyway." She smiled.

"You get a lot of fabric." I giggled leaning on the counter.

"You Get A Lot Of Books." She smirked in defense.

"Touche." I laugh.

 

Here it is. Horusses hive, damn was he a bitch to find.

I crept slowly towards it, careful not to be noticeable. Soon I noticed that Horuss had a four wheel device sitting in front of the hive.

"That c9uld 6e pr96lematic if he were t9 get away." I whispered sneaking towards it.

I poped open the hood of the vehicle and pulled out the car battery. If I was successful in killing him then I could use this as a faster mode of transport. So breaking it in any sort of way would be dumb. I hid the battery in some bushes near by and closed the hood as quietly as possible.

I snuck around to one of the back windows, I was about to pick one of them when I found that it was already unlocked. Idiot left his windows unlocked.

I crawled inside careful not to make a sound. I didn't bother closing the window.

The room was dark, but with the moons light I could tell that this must be where Horuss builds his robots. Wires and mechanical parts were strewn about without much care it seemed.

Kankri spotted a torch sitting on one of the tables.

"That w9uld d9 nicely." He whispered walking to it.

He shoved it into his pocket and proceeded to step over a bunch of wires towards the door. But stopped right before he opened it. Faintly, as if they were far away from the room he was in, he could hear desperate moans and grunts.

If he didn't already know how you sounded during sex, he would have been quick to be angered. But neither of them sounded like you, thankfully.

He stepped out of the room and fallowed the sounds. He found them rather quickly. The door was left wide open. Their backs turned to you, you saw Rufioh facing the wall as Horuss plunged into him. Rufioh held onto the wall for dear life, it seemed as his legs were close to collapsing.

You couldn't help but to be pissed off about the situation, you knew that Rufioh has been cheating on Damara, even before you and (Y/N) had even met. You couldn't stand that he would even consider breaking the sacred bond of matespritship. For this you've decided that he deserves more than death, he deserves punishment.

 

"How much longer will I have to stand here!" You whined.

"Be Still! I'm Not Done Putting The Pens In Yet." Kanaya huffed.

You began to flail your arms impatiently.

"How muuuuuuuuccchhh lllllloooonnnnngggeeeeerrrrr- Ow!" You yelled.

Kanaya accidentally stabbed you with a pin needle through the (blood color) cloth do to your flailing of arms.

"I Told You To Be Still!" She exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry..." You trailed off before sticking your tongue out.

She sighed and smiled.

"We Can Continue This Tomorrow If You Wish." She said putting her needles away.

"No, I don't want you to have to start over. Let's go ahead and finish." You pouted.

"Well If You Insist." She smiled picking up the needles again.

Once she was finished, with the help of Kanaya, you carefully pulled off the outfit. She set it on the sewing table.

You turned around and went to get your shirt and jeans when you herd a soft gasp behind you. Your face darkened when you remembered the scars he left behind.

"How Did I Not Notice Before?" Kanaya questioned putting her hand in front of her mouth in aw.

"Did He Do This To You?" Kanaya whispered with venom.

"... Yea, he said I needed to be punished so... This happened." You answered solemnly.

You've completely forgot about them, or at least the memory of how you got them, up until now that is.

You remember the first time you tried to leave him, he got angry and tied you to the staircases pole before proceeding to scar your back with a whip. The pain was excruciating, he didn't stop until the floor was covered in your blood.

The second time he did it was when you told him that you didn't love him anymore, that you hated his very being. He did the same thing, but not as harshly as the first time.

You also remember that both times you tried to fight him, you kicked and screamed as he picked you up and threw you into the rope. And both times he would wash the blood off of you and bandage you up all the while saying how sorry he was, that you had to learn. That he loved you more than anything.

You began to cry. Kanaya ran up to you and hugged you trying her best to give comfort.

"I'm... Sorry, If I New Sooner I Would Have-" She began.

"It's ok Kanaya, it's over now, he's gone." You looked up at her with a faint smile.

"I'm going to go ahead and call it a night, after all the sun set about an hour ago and I don't want to mess up my sleeping schedule." I sighed the last part, grabbed my cloths and headed for the staircase.

"Goodnight (Y/N). I think I Will Be Setting To Sleep Soon As Well." She exclaimed tiredly.

"Goodnight Kanaya." You smiled before heading to your room.

 

In a fit of rage Kankri has gone up to the intertwined couple and grabbed Horuss by the hair, he pulled him back forcefully before setting the torches flame to the blue bloods temple.

"Care if I j9in?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Horuss began to scream in agony as his face melted. Kankri threw him down and began to stomp on his head until his squished brain could be seen.

Kankri turned his attention to Rufioh, who was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. He stared up at Kankri in fear.

"What's the matter Rufi9h? Haven't seen s9me9nes face melt 6ef9re?" Kankri laughed stepping closer to Rufiohs shaking form.

Rufioh tried to back away, but to no avail. Kankri crouched down in front of Rufioh with a sly smirk.

"9h d9n't w9rry, i'm n9t g9ing t9 kill y9u just yet l9ver69y. I have special plans f9r y9u." He chuckled darkly.

Kankri stood and slammed the heel of his boot into Rufiohs forehead causing him to black out.

"N9w f9r the fun part." Kankri stated excitedly whilst picking up Rufiohs naked form.

I dragged him back to the room with all of the wires and robotics. Once in there I set him down on the floor and began to tie some of the wires around his wrist.

"N9w if 9nly I c9uld find..." Kankri trailed off while looking at the ceiling.

The ceiling had several low hanging pipes, though they were still out of reach. He picked up the braided wires and threw them over one of the pipes, it landing on the other side. Kankri pulled on it causing Rufioh to be pulled up hands first. He tied the wire to a pole connected to a table.

Now he just had to wait for Rufioh to wake up. And while he did that he braided several wires together making sure to leave the ends with the metal hanging out unbraided at the ends. He wanted to make sure it hurt.

Not to long after Kankri finished he herd a soft groan. His head shot up to meet with Rufiohs eyes and bloodied face.

"Have a nice nap?" Kankri asked unblinking.

"why...-" Rufioh was cut off.

"Well I w9uld have just killed y9u quickly and 6e d9ne with it, 6ut I feel y9u deserved a much sl9wer death. Y9u sh9uld have never even th9ught a69ut cheating 9n y9ur matesprite Rufi9h, n9w y9u have t9 pay the c9nsequences." Kankri stood up staring Rufioh in the eye.

Rufioh began to violently thrash and shake in his attempts to escape.

Kankri said nothing in response to this. However he snaked around Rufioh and slid the whip down the trolls back, Rufioh cringed away in response and tried to kick Kankri, but failed do to his feat being tangled with the cords on the floor.

Kankri was about to begin when a sudden thought entered his thinkpan.

"I'll let y9u g9 if y9u tell me where (Y/N) is." He stated quickly almost excitedly.

"... f*ck no, 1'm not go1ng to- GAH!" He screamed as Kankri hit him with the whip.

"THEN Y9U CAN JUST R9T IN HELL!" Kankri screeched, flames in his eyes.

"1'll see you there..." Rufioh panted his back stinging.

Kankri didn't say anything back, he just kept hitting Rufioh, each hit making the brown blooded troll grow even more numb with the growing pain.

Soon Rufiohs bone began to show, Kankris arm past tired, only adrenaline keeping him going. Brown blood covered the floor. And Rufiohs breathing soon slowed, but didn't stop.

Kankri dropped the whip and walked over to see Rufiohs dim expression.

"Y9u kn9w, even if y9u t9ld me where they were. I w9uld have still killed y9u." He whispered cupping Rufiohs face.

Rufioh stared at Kankri and smiled faintly.

"1 know..." He trailed off his breathing coming to a stop.

Kankri left the room without a word and crept into the living room, he sat on the couch and pulled out the photo, crossing out Horuss and Rufioh. Only Kanaya, Feferi, Damara, me and my beloved (Y/N) were left.

Now Kankri new he wouldn't be able to get to Feferi, but he also new that (Y/N) wouldn't be able to either. So he wasn't worried about Fef, he crossed out her face as well. He then began to wonder.

"Where's Damara?" He whispered.

Kankri got up walking towards where he originally found Rufioh and Horuss. He stepped over Horusses corpse and picked up Rufiohs pants, he searched the pockets for a phone, and to his luck he found it.

He searched the contacts until he found her name and hit dial. She picked up almost immediately. But before she could even say a word you spoke with mischief in your voice.

"Hell9 Damara." You smirked evilly as you heard her gasp softly.

"WHERE'S RUFIOH?" She yelled angrily.

"9h he's just hanging ar9und, if y9u want t9 see him I suggest y9u c9me meet me at H9russes hive." I spoke devilishly.

"... FINE." She hung up quickly.

Now to prepare for her arrival. You smirked heading towards the robotic room.


	14. Chapter 14

Using my powers I was able to quickly fly over to Horusses hive. It only taking me about an our or so to arrive. I landed swiftly in front of the hives entrance. The door was left wide open, brown blood seemed to be messily wiped onto it. At seeing this my blood pumper began to race frantically.

I stepped inside, my footsteps barley audible do to the loud drumming in my ears. I froze once my eyes landed on a horrific scene, Rufiohs wings were nailed to a wall, as if they were a prize. I ran to the morbid display touching the wings tenderly, only now noticing the picture that layed taped to the wall between the wings.

It was a group photo of you and the others, but that days sweet memory didn't come across your mind, the only thing you seemed to notice was all but a few faces were crossed out, some in burgundy ink others in blood.

A chill went up your spine, crossed out in your matesprites blood...

Was you.

It was a blatant message, "Y9ur next." It seemed to scream making you shiver.

You shook your head violently and ran about the hive, but froze when you herd a door creak open slowly, you turned your gaze at the now only opened door in the hallway. Moonlight shined from the room, seeming to beckon you to investigate.

With fear climbing about your body you tip toed towards the room.

Inside was-

"RUFIOH!" Damara yelled, her accent thickly inlaced with the english letters.

She ran towards him, tripping up on wires and cords as she did so. She gabbed onto him, hugging his mutilated body tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Such a shame isn't it...?" A malicious voice whispered in her ear.

She had no time to turn around when a large cord was wrapped around her throat, the attacker held fast on the cord throwing her onto her stomach. He stepped on her back and pulled the cord choking her.

She coughed and gagged. Growing lighthead fast, she made an attempt to use her abilities to throw a wrench at the psychopath.

With a loud yelp the cord was set loose and he fell to the ground. Damara stood, her legs and vision wobbling. On the ground staring at her with a surprised yet angered face was Kankri. His left horn was broken, cherry red flowing out and dripping onto a dark grey hooded cape. She lifted several more tools with her psychic ability readying them for the kill.

"ANY LAST WORDS ASSHOLE?" She snarled.

Kankri shifted reaching into his cape, his expression hidden by his bangs. Damara stepped back prepared for his pitiful attempt in an attack. A knife wouldn't stop her, she would just dodge him.

"Y9u kn9w I really hate using this.. 6ut when push c9mes t9 sh9ve." He grumbled.

Swiftly he drew out a pistol shooting Damara several times in the chest. She landed on her knees, the floating tools falling to the ground around her. Her demonic gaze shot at Kankri before he pointed it towards her head.

"Trigger warning 6itch." He growled shooting her strait between the eyes.

She fell to the ground with a thud, burgundy blood leaking from the wounds staining the ground around her.

Kankri stood shoving the weapon back into it's place before stepping out of the room. His head blaring he stepped back into the living room and tore the picture from the wall shoving it back into his pocket.

 

After patching up his horn to stop the bleeding he went outside. He snaked the car battery from the bushes and placed it back into the vehicle. He crawled inside slamming the door beside him. Turning the key the four wheel device came to life with a roar and he set off to his next destination. 

"I kn9w I'm gr9wing cl9ser t9 y9u my 6eautiful darling... With each death I gr9w cl9ser t9 6eing with y9u 9nce m9re..." He whispered grinning, blood lust in his eyes.

 

"Hey Kan, can I barrow your speaker?" You asked poking your head into Kanayas room.

"Yes, But May I Ask Why You Need It?" She pondered handing the speaker to you.

"I wanted to listen to some music while I took a shower." You chuckled taking the device.

"Oh, Well Could You Keep The Volume On The Lower Side? I'm Feeling A Little Under The Weather Today So I Might Take A Slight Nap." She smiled softly.

"Sure thing! Do you want me to make you some soup afterwards to help you feel better?" I asked.

"That Would Be Wonderful Thank You (Y/N)" She giggled covering her mouth.

"No problem." You smiled while going back down the stairs. "Have a nice nap."

 

She was here I could sense it. She had to be here. I climbed out of the vehicle, jogging over to the entrance I grabbed the nob to find that it was... Locked, shit, well I could easily pick it.

I kneeled down pulling out a screw driver and a bobby pen. I messed with the lock until I herd a satisfying click. I swung the door open quietly. Instantly I herd it.

"Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone" They sang beautifully along with the song.

My heart froze for a second, my breath hitched, my knees giving up on me the instant I realized it was them.

"I finally f9und y9u..." I whispered tears threatening to fall.

I wanted to break into the bathroom and throw them into my arms, but I knew that we weren't alone. Kanaya had to be here somewhere. 

I tip toed up the stares pulling out my pistol, I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Before (Y/N) found out about my presence.

Once I entered Kanayas room I found that Kanaya was fast asleep in her recuperacoon. Lucky me. Without hesitation I shot her twice in the stomach and left her to bleed out in her slumber. 

Now to deal with (Y/N).

I turned around swiftly and made my decent down the stairs. Immediately I herd their elegant voice once more.

"Let's see how far we've come." They continued unaware to my presence just outside of the bathroom.

 

I continued to sing to my hearts content whilst rinsing away the suds.

"Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an en-" I was cut off.

Suddenly I was yanked out of the shower by my hair and thrown onto the tiled floor.

My back hit the door harshly, I yelled in surprise. I looked up, my (E/C) eyes meeting with deranged red ones. I began to scream as he drew closer.

"Miss me?" He chuckled darkly.

I jumped up throwing open the door and ran on the slippery floor, my feet leaving water in there wake.

I ran up the stairs yelling in pure terror. "Kanaya! Kanaya! Help Kankris h-" I was cut off just as I was about to reach the top.

"Kanayas dead! Every9ne wh9 tried t9 take y9u fr9m me is fucking dead!" He screeched while laughing.

He grabbed my arm slinging me down the stairs. I rolled down them with loud thuds only stopping when I hit the bottom. My head was bleeding, my wrist stung, soon going completely numb. Was it broken? I didn't know, I didn't dare take my eyes away from Kankri to look at it.

He strolled down each step, his dark grey hood flowing behind him, an evil grin set upon his lips. I stood as quickly as possible and jolted towards the front door. I swung it open running out into the late night air. The cool wind caressed my bare skin as I ran.

BANG

I fell with a loud scream, I sat up staring up at Kankri as he continued to come towards me a gun in hand smoke rising from it. I glanced down at my knee a bullet wound sat right in the middle (B/C) poured from it. I began o crawl backwards as he laughed pitifully at my attempts to get away.

"Why d9 y9u keep trying t9 leave me?" He stated angrily.

"Because I hate you! Don't you understand? I fucking hate you and no matter what, i'm never going to love you!" You screeched at him tears filling your eyes.

Kankri stood in front of you now, he stared down at you heartbreak in his eyes.

"(Y/N)... P-please just-" He stammered.

"No! I won't hear it, shut up you shithead. Shut up..." Still holding his gaze you began to cry.

"Fine then... If I can't have y9u... My sweet little tart... Then... T-then n9 9ne can!" He cried out tears falling like rain from his bloodshot eyes.

He aimed his pistol at your chest.

"I l9ve y9u..." He whispered, his voice full of strain.

BANG

A flower of blood covered my chest as I fell back. I didn't die instantly, no, instead I layed there as the sun began to rise.

Kankri kneeled beside me, his soft lips touched mine hesitantly before he layed down beside me and pulled out a photo.

"Remember this?" He sniffed.

I turned my head slowly my eyes landing on a scrunched up photo of our anniversary. We looked so happy... We were happy.

I held back a soft laugh.

Kankri slid his hand into mine our fingers intertwining.

"I w9uld ask f9r y9u t9 wait f9r me... 6ut I already kn9w were g9ing t9 tw9 different places..." He sighed.

I turned my head to face him.

"Maybe we'll meet in our next life? Just don't turn into the same monster then... Ok?" I coughed out a laugh.

Kankri kissed my cheek. "I pr9mise t9 never hurt y9u ever again my l9ve." He placed the pistol to his chin.

"I wish I could say... That I loved you... But the Kankri I knew is gone..." I croaked out hesitantly.

"I pr9mise that if we d9 meet in 9ur next life... I w9n't 6ecome this wretched empty shell, I w9n't hurt any9ne unless they try t9 harm y9u. I pr9mise... That y9u will meet the 9ld me, the g99d me again..." He spoke lovingly.

"Then I hope we do meet again..." I whispered laying my forehead on his.

He grinned sadly before pulling away.

BANG

And like that he was gone.

I stared back up at the sky it's hue changing with the morning sun.

You knew you were going to die. There was no questioning it. But at least Kankri went down first.

Your surroundings were cold, but forgiving. The wind blew softly as if it was apologizing for the things that have been done to you. You layed there cold and alone as your blood stained the grass. And you know what? Life isn't anything like the fairy tales you read in books, or see in movies. There's no happy endings. At least not for you.

your prince was a monster and you were his victim. And whoever came to save you... Died.

As your vision became hazy the sun ran across the plain, it just barley touching your broken hand.

You reach out with a smile. "My love, how I have waited for you. take me away from here, from this agony that grows throughout my veins..." Everything begins to fade as the warmth holds your hand tightly.

You die with a soft smile spread across your bloody face.

With your last breath you whisper ever so softly."...Maybe there is such a thing as happy endings...?"


	15. Epilogue

I was surrounded by darkness, it surrounded me like a blanket. That is until I woke up.

I climbed out of the recuperacoon my blood mixing with the slime. My skin glowed brightly, the light almost as strong as my craving for blood. 

Is it passable that I became...? But how? I wondered going downstairs.

Water covered the floor, the bathroom door was wide open the shower still running, music still playing. I walked into the bathroom, turning off the faucet and pausing the music. I stepped outside of the washroom noticing that the front door was wide open. So with my curiosity, I went out.

Rather quickly I noticed two bodies laying not to far from the hive. The scent of blood caused my stomach to growl. 

I took my time getting to the scene, instantly taking note of (Y/N) laying there unconscious. I kneeled down and layed their head on my lap.

I didn't say anything. however I found it rude to not clean them up and cover their naked form. I picked them up bridal style and carried them inside. I layed them on the dining table and brought over a silken (B/C) cloth to cover them.

Now to go deal with him. I thought going back outside.

 

I woke with a start holding my chest as life was thrown back into me. Instantly I noticed that my skin was glowing... And that I was on the dining table... Naked, well I had a cloth covering me.

I herd a soft gasp behind me. I turned to see Kanaya with cherry red blood covering her mouth.

I swallowed hard as I noticed that she too was glowing. I always thought that such creatures were a myth, but it seems that we prove it to be true.

"Kanaya... Are we, Rainbow drinkers?" I asked shaking.

"I Believe So, Yes." She answered, almost as shocked as me.

"Maybe After We Sort This All Out We Should Go Bury Our Fallen Friends..." She stated.

I looked at her confused. She answered my dumbfounded expression by lifting up a group photo. She handed it to me and I stared at it with gloom in my now healed heart. In cherry red, Kankris face was crossed out.

 

Only me, Kanaya and Feferi were left in our little group of friends.


End file.
